These video cameras are easy to operate and quickly furnish a good-quality image. The disadvantage of these cameras, however, is that the image quality is impaired by aberrations in the optics and by flare. Scanning microscopes, for example, are used to eliminate these disadvantages. One such microscope is described in EP-A-0 810 457. The disadvantage of such an apparatus is that image scanning takes a relatively long time, so that alignment of the image area and correct focusing also represent time-consuming processes.
Combining the two systems into a single microscope requires additional optical means, for example beam splitters. In addition, two image sensors (one for area scanning and a second for point scanning) are necessary. Considerable costs are thus incurred here.